


Shoot.

by orphan_account



Category: Orphan Black (TV)
Genre: F/F, basically just fluff, soccercop - Freeform, yay for fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-28
Updated: 2015-04-28
Packaged: 2018-03-26 06:17:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3840226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Beth takes Alison to a gun range to help her learn how to shoot a gun...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shoot.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thatcreampuffgeekmonkey](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=thatcreampuffgeekmonkey).



> You can find me on tumblr as alyciadamnbnam-Carey or Instagram as trigedakrude

"Alison, you need to learn how to do this. -let's say its a self defence thing. I worry about you." Beth said, whispering the last part, so Cosima, who 'didn't approve' (she was kidding, she just liked being the 'responsible one' for once) wouldn't hear. She was always complaining that Beth took the title of responsible one away from her. Which she did. 

Cosima did hear of course, and proceeded to yank Beth's hat off her head, and fake vomit into it. Beth hit her arm gently (ish) and took it back. 

"But seriously. It'll be fun?" Beth asked, more of a question than anything. 

"Fine." Alison rolled her eyes. "But ONLY because you asked me nicely."

Maybe it was because Cosima had walked behind her and whispered something about Beth withholding sex, but Alison had a change of heart. 

Beth smiled. "Brilliant, come on, we've got a gun range to get to!" 

Alison sighed. "Perks of dating a police officer." She mumbled to herself. Beth was beckoning from inside her car, so Alison swallowed her pride and got in, followed by Cosima, who proclaimed she was 'only there to stop you two from doing unsavoury things in the gun range.'

Beth threw her hat in Cosima's face.

 

Once they got to the gun range, Alison sighed yet again. It was just full of old guys, and they all just looked very dodgy. 

"Beth, do we have to do this?" She asked. 

"Yes, Ally, it's self defence!" Beth rolled her eyes, poking Alison in the shoulder. 

"And she'll withhold sex!" Cosima yelled. Loudly. It caught the interest of a few dodgy men, who looked very confused when they saw three similar girls standing there, two of them scolding one with dreadlocks and glasses. 

Beth winked at Alison, saying "you know it!" Before walking off to get a gun, Alison yelling "YOU WOULDN'T DARE!" At her retreating form. 

Alison watched Beth talking to a guy at the desk, Beth gesturing over to her before the man gave her a gun. 

Alison groaned. "Okay, but seriously, how am I supposed to do this?" She asked. 

"Here." Beth said, moving behind her and sliding her arms up Alison's so she was mimicking her posture. Moving her hands up, so that they were pointed at the target. Resting her head on Alison's shoulder, she whispered in her ear.

"Now, all you have to do is line it up, and press the trigger." Beth said, emphasising her point with a kiss on Alison's cheek. 

Alison took a deep breath, nodded, and pulled the trigger, missing completely. She groaned in frustration. 

"Ugh, okay, I'm going to hit the target this time." She said, more to herself than anyone else, as a reassurance. 

"Okay babe, you can do it." Beth said, having moved away to let Alison take the shot. "Do you want me to help you aim again?" 

"Well you weren't very good at it last time were you?" Alison snapped. Immediately seeing the hurt look on her girlfriends face, she apologised. "Sorry, I, you know I'm a perfectionist, I just wanted to get it right."

"And you will!" Beth reassured her. "Here, I'll help?" She asked. Alison nodded and she put her hands on hers again, Cosima yelling something about unsavoury behaviour in the background. Alison took aim, fired, and missed. 

"AH! Okay, okay I'm going to do it, I AM going to hit that gosh darn target!" Beth smiled at her censoring, knowing that Alison hated all swearing, even when they weren't around kids. 

Alison lined up and fired (and missed) around 10 more times before Beth decided she should probably intervene. 

"Okay, look, let me do it, I can show you how it's done." Beth smiled, taking the gun from her angry girlfriend. Alison rolled her eyes, but stepped back so that Beth could show her how to shoot it properly. 

Beth picked up the gun, aimed, fired, and hit the exact centre of the target. Alison, who had been paying very close attention to what Beth was doing sighed, yet again. 

"Okay." She said, picking up the gun. "I'm ready to shoot this thing.''

She picked up the gun and slowly, meticulously moved it to exactly the centre line, holding the middle of the target in her line of sight at all times. She sighed, closed her eyes, opened them again, and pulled the trigger. The bullet flew off somewhere in the direction of the target on the other side of the range. 

She carefully put the gun down, turned around, looked at Beth, breathed in and out, closed her eyes, opened them, and kicked the bin near her as hard as she could.

"Oh my GOD I'M NEVER GOING TO GET THIS RIGHT!" She yelled, fuming. As she was kicking the bin for the second time, Beth put her arm gently on Alison's shoulder, turning her around so they were face to face. 

Putting her hands on Alison's cheeks, she quietened her, whispering reassurances, and gently placed her lips on Alison's. the kiss was soft and sweet and slow, and Alison suddenly felt like all the world's problems could be solved, just by one of Beth Childs' kisses. 

"I love you." Beth whispered to her hen she pulled away. 

"I love you too." Alison smiled back. 

"Why don't we go get some ice cream, and we can come back another day, okay?" Beth asked. 

"That sounds nice." Alison replied. 

It was only when they had been at the ice cream place for about half an hour tat they realised they had left Cosima at the gun range, and when they went back for her, she was happily flirting with a French girl who worked there, who went by the name of Delphine.


End file.
